


В настоящем

by CommanderShally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришло время Стиву Роджерсу расстаться с формой Капитана Америки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В настоящем

Без щита Стив не знает, куда деть руки. Кажется, их стало слишком много, — он ловит себя на мысли, что ему не хватает привычного веса и прохлады красно-сине-белого круга. А ведь прошло всего ничего. Даже недели еще не минуло.  
  
— Что ты будешь делать с костюмом? — спрашивает у него уже переодевшийся в гражданское Баки. Стив застыл перед зеркалом, пытаясь понять, кого же он видит в отражении... Капитана... нет, просто Стива Роджерса.  
  
Им чудом удалось не привлечь внимание, бросив квинджет в европейской глубинке. СМИ, может быть, поутихли и уже не требуют немедленной «расправы» над Мстителями, но их внимание все еще приковано к факту, что Капитан Америка вне закона и находится в розыске.  
  
Так и не получив ответа, Баки исчезает в дверях. Придорожный мотель в часе езды от аэропорта — не самый плохой вариант, чтобы скоротать время до рейса в Африку.  
  
Стив снова смотрит на себя в зеркало, на одновременно привычное и непривычное отражение — так пристально он себя разглядывал разве что сразу после того, как «подрос». Тогда интерес был оправдан, затем — иссяк за ненадобностью. Сейчас — просто констатация факта, что тот, кем он является без костюма, больше не национальный символ.  
  
Тем не менее, расставаться тяжело. Да, форма — вещь непостоянная, она претерпевет улучшения, модификации, ну или просто косметические изменения, но с каждым из них связаны если не события и воспоминания, то короткие фразы, мысли, просто брошенные в последний момент _спасибо_.  
  
  
_— Ты в этом костюме, как клоун, кэп, честное слово, я тебя когда в Штутгарте увидел, подумал, Телепузики дают представление на свежем воздухе, — Старк машет перед его лицом отверткой, ходит кругами, словно оценивает. — Хотя, не спорю, достоинств... у этого костюма немало. Хорошо, не кипятись! Как насчет избавиться от этого дурацкого капюшона?.._  
  
Стив потом спрашивает у Бартона, кто такие Телепузики. Клинт ухмыляется в ответ и знакомит его с этим чудом телевидения для детей.  
  
  
Стив снимает шлем, вертит его в руках, невольно улыбается. Он проводит пальцем по едва выступающей букве _А_ на лобовой части и вспоминает, как настоял, чтобы она осталась.  
  
  
_— Если хочешь, можем покрасить ее в красный, — оказавшийся совсем рядом Брюс давится кофе, услышав это предложение Старка. Стив не понимает, почему._  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Неужели ты в своих сороковых не читал «Алую букву», — Старка определенно забавляет тот факт, что Стив спрашивает. — О, лучше давай посмотрим фильм с Деми Мур, она там чудо как хороша...  
  
  
Щитки с плеч снимаются не так быстро, как шлем, все-таки они на совесть закреплены. Сколько было потрачено времени, чтобы довести их до ума, чтобы все было идеально...  
  
  
_Осколок попадает прямо в плечо, и если бы не щиток, то ранение было бы гораздо серьезней. Хотя Стиву и так не очень радостно наблюдать, как медикам Щ.И.Т.а приходится разрезать форму вокруг торчащего куска металла._  
  
Старк заруливает в процедурную как к себе домой, проходится вдоль стены, попутно показывая пальцем на все, что попадается ему на глаза, как будто специально не обращая внимания на Роджерса.  
  
— Я сделал кое-какие расчеты, — наконец заговаривает он, резко поворачиваясь к Стиву. — Можем поменять материал щитков. У меня тут завалялось несколько разработок по композитам…  
  
— Завалялось? — переспрашивает Стив, стараясь отвлечься от факта, что сейчас из него будут доставать осколок.  
  
— Хорошо, ты меня раскусил, — Старк делает движение рукой, намереваясь хлопнуть Роджерса по здоровому плечу, но передумывает в последний момент. — Там прочность в разы больше…  
  
Осколок вытаскивают. Стив морщится и, несмотря на то, что повидал многое, — старается не смотреть.  
  
— Ну, я пожалуй, пойду, — быстро произносит Старк и бодрыми шагами направляется к двери.  
  
— Спасибо, Тони, — звучит ему вслед.  
  
— За что? — Старк застывает на пороге. На его лице неподдельный интерес.  
  
— За то, что я не остался без руки, — Стив действительно благодарен. Он знает, что любое ранение заживет на нем, но вряд ли он смог бы отрастить себе новую конечность.  
  
Старк улыбается и исчезает за дверью раньше, чем Стив успевает ответить.  
  
  
На нагрудной части формы уже совсем небелоснежная звезда — еще один символ. Стиву кажется, что он с закрытыми глазами может показать на себе, где находятся ее вершины, — настолько привык к ней. Форма могла меняться, становиться темнее, ярче, с красным и без него, но звезда всегда «горела» над сердцем. В сороковых это было или сейчас — не имеет значения.  
  
Самая укрепленная после шлема часть формы — нагрудные, брюшные и наспинные щитки. В последнее время они стали как вторая кожа, настолько материал был легким, гибким, но в тоже время прочным и надежным.  
  
  
_— Знаешь, кэп, может, в твое время было принято так глупо жертвовать собой, но мода вообще-то меняется, — Старк чуть ли не зубами скрипит от злости. — Когда я говорил, что костюм выдержит выстрел из танка, это было не буквально._  
  
_Стив стоит, сутулившись и одной рукой держась за железное плечо Старка. Да, не стоило повторять трюк семидесятилетней давности и закрывать собой снаряд. От брюшной части формы остались лоскуты, а все тело начало ныть, будто решило вывалить полувековой нерастраченный запас усталости._  
  
_— Если ты это имел в виду, когда говорил про «лечь на колючую проволоку», то тогда, наверно, стоит выковать тебе рыцарские доспехи. Их ты точно не порвешь._  
  
_Стив поднимает голову и смотрит Старку прямо в глаза — забрало маски поднято, а сам Железный человек выглядит взволнованным._  
  
_— Тони, я в порядке, — не очень удачная попытка успокоить. — Правда._  
  
_— Фьюри будешь эту лапшу на уши вешать, — он смотрит на Роджерса слишком серьезно. Определенно слишком. Куда подевались подколки и сарказм? — Кэп, Стив, ты был без сознания три минуты. Три долбанных минуты... что я должен был подумать?_  
  
_— Может, стоит начать с того, чтобы доверять мне? — Старк молчит в ответ, и тогда Стив продолжает: — Ну, если не мне, то хотя бы своему гению, сделавшему эту форму?_  
  
_Стив не помнит, что ответил на это Тони. В голове остался только шум в ушах и пульсация где-то в висках, когда Старк, наплевав на то, что их могут увидеть, целует его._  
  
  
Первое, что он просит, когда заходит речь о пожеланиях к новой форме, это карманы на штанах. Ну действительно, как вообще можно было об этом забыть? А еще пояс с кучей маленьких отделов для всевозможных полезных в бою приспособлений. Стив привычно крутит его в руках, вспоминая, сколько было споров вокруг дизайна, функциональности и необходимости.  
  
Сейчас штаны можно и оставить, но если уж Стив решил, что избавляется от формы, то нужно делать это целиком…  
  
  
_— Тони, когда ты заговорил о тест-драйве, я представлял немного… — Стив не успевает договорить, его затыкают поцелуем._  
  
Руки Тони оказываются на ремне быстрее, чем Роджерс успевает об этом подумать. Как будто тот наперед знает, что именно и как именно хочет Стив. Штаны падают вниз, но застревают под коленями из-за высоких жестких щитков защищяющих голени. Тони уже на коленях перед ним, смотрит так, будто дорвался до чего-то, что хотел очень давно. Стив запускает пальцы ему в волосы, улыбается, и больше ничего не имеет значения...  
  
  
Он мнет в руках темно-синюю ткань и вспоминает, что когда-то носил красные сапоги. Тони пару раз называл его «Дороти». Стив улыбается и аккуратно укладывает остатки формы в большой пакет. Жаль, что сейчас он не может ударить три раза каблуками, чтобы вновь оказаться дома.  
  
  
_Сквозь ткань чувствуется жесткий металл, давление на колени и бедра — не каждый день приходится седлать Железного Человека. Стив не понимает, как оказался сверху, как Тони оказался на полу... он бьет и бьет что есть силы, высекая искры щитом о красно-золотое. Шлем Тони отскакивает в сторону…_  
  
Ноги не держат, а ведь надо нести не только себя. Лязг щита о каменную поверхность — последний звук, который отпечатывается в памяти. Сильнее ощущается лишь фантомное давление в коленях и сердце... больше нет опоры. Нигде больше нет опоры.  
  
  
Магнитный захват для щита выглядит осиротевшим. Стив долго держит его в руках, не решаясь положить к остальной форме. Он закрывает пакет, окончательно отделяясь от Капитана Америки, — больше никаких звезд и полос.  
  
Роджерс выходит из комнаты, чтобы выбросить свое прошлое в ближайший мусорный бак. Захват остается лежать на прикроватной тумбочке. Стив уверен, что настанет день, когда он сможет отдать его владельцу щита, — сейчас, _в настоящем._


End file.
